


Losing was not Part of the Plan

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: It’s God’s Greatest Plan [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Feelings, Future Fic, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Jealous Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Shapeshifting, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: Crowley is jealous because he see Aziraphale preferring other people than him, so he decides to act and honestly, he is afraid of losing Aziraphale for good.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: It’s God’s Greatest Plan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600141
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Losing was not Part of the Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I wish that I own them, but Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett got ahead of me.

Crowley was jealous, so jealous that he wanted to kill someone.

He had those feeling for a while now, and he never in his life thought he would feel like this.

Crowley believed that it might last for just one day, but it’s been almost a week now, and Aziraphale was obviously preferring to be with other people than him, and that ate him inside.

It was awful to see his dear husband flirting freely with others, and enough was enough. Crowley had enough and so he decided to act.

It’s being awhile since he shapeshifted so it took some effort and involved a little bit of pain, but eventually he managed it and as he moved around the house, his eyes could see freely, now he just needed to wait for his angel to come home.

A little bit later the key rattled in the lock. Once the door was opened he could see his angel coming in, and he wasn’t alone, two men followed him.

The snake knew them, and he wasn’t happy.

“You have a snake here?” one of the men asked, as the other knelt beside the black snake, and asked, “Wait a minute, isn’t it Crowley?”

Crowley hissed at him, and almost bit him.

Aziraphale knelt and tried to calm his pissed snake husband.

“Calm down dear. They are not here to harm me or you, why won’t you shift back?” Aziraphale asked and tried to kiss him, but he received only a hiss.

Aziraphale stood, not knowing what reason pissed off his husband and made him shift into snake, but he tried to stay calm and asked his guests to sit, so they could continue their conversation once he brought some refreshments in.

While Aziraphale went to the kitchen he hoped that his husband will follow him there so he could figure out what the problem was.

But Crowley had other plans on his mind.

The snake hissed at the guests, not letting them get up from the couch, even when Aziraphale came back with the drinks, and produced some morsels for them to snack on with a snap of a finger.

“Crowley, enough with that darling, come, shift back, and sit next to me,” Aziraphale told him and then he added, “We need to talk after my friends leave.”

‘Talk?’ Crowley hissed at his husband and then left the room. He did not know what future he had with the angel and had no idea what his husband wanted to talk to him about. the snake shifted in their bedroom, and lay on the bed, too afraid to walk back to the living room.

Crowley feared that Aziraphale wanted to break the relationship, and the demon had no idea if the angel was having another relationship, but then again how could he know that with Aziraphale barely being at home?

He barely knew his husband anymore, but Aziraphale always came home to him, smiling like nothing had happened.

They both survived the Armageddon, and now that was the possibility he feared the most, the possibility he would lose the greatest thing that happened to him.

Aziraphale.


End file.
